In the game of tennis, three balls are usually brought onto the court to be used when necessary. For most players and especially for women and children, it is difficult to hold three balls in one hand at the beginning of the serve. One ball is, therefore, often placed in a pocket of the player's garment with some difficulty or laid on the ground, where it may be stumbled over.
In case of a "let" serve, the third ball must be retrieved or one of the balls already served returned in order for the game to proceed.
In an effort to overcome similar inconvenience, in the game of golf, the prior art shows a device to be worn on the belt including two arcuate members pivoted together for gripping the ball. A flat spring extension on one member interacts with a thumb-operated extension on the other for tension between the members and for release of the ball.
It is difficult to insert a tennis ball quickly into such a device and there are hard projections on the device which may inadvertently catch and injure the arm of the player. The device must be threaded on a belt not usually worn by women and it is relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to improve holders for a tennis ball which may be worn during play.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a tennis ball holder to be worn comfortably on the lower arm and having a pouch for easy insertion and removal of the ball.
It is a further object of this invention to supply a tennis ball holder which is inexpensive to produce.